¡Que viva la fiesta!
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Es el día del cumpleaños de Akari, y Akane se prepara desde temprano para hacerle la mejor de todas las fiestas de cumpleaños. En un principio va sola en su cometido, pero gradualmente se va sumando más gente, cada cual por sus propias casualidades, pero al final todas se unen en aquel cometido de Akane. Oneshot.


Nuevamente les dedico a todos un saludo, y de este modo doy comienzo a este OS. Un feliz cumple a Akari, y que lo demás sea disfrutar de este cuento.

**¡Que viva la fiesta!**

Era la mañana del 24 de julio, y Akane Akaza ya estaba levantada desde mucho antes del amanecer. No era sin razón que en ese momento se esforzara con tanto ahínco, y es que su hermana pequeña era la cumpleañera del día. Era una suerte que Akari decidiera quedarse en casa de sus amigas el día anterior, pues de ese modo podría operar con total tranquilidad para montar la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que Akari haya tenido jamás. Sólo esa idea cruzaba por su cabeza, y por ello ponía su empeño por entero con ese propósito.

Entre varias otras cosas que había que hacer, Akane se pone a hacer el pastel, uno grande para estar segura de que Akari y sus amigas tengan suficiente. También se dedica a adornar la casa, pero esa combinación de procesos, junto con la prisa que se daba Akane para hacerlo todo, rápidamente pone a prueba su resistencia física, al punto en que sudaba bastante por el esfuerzo. Pero todo eso no iba a ser suficiente para detenerla en su propósito de darle a Akari su mejor fiesta de cumpleaños.

El timbre de la casa suena, y Akane se pone de piedra al pensar que posiblemente Akari había decidido regresar más temprano de lo habitual. Aquello no podía ser posible, ¿o sí? Como sea que fuere, Akane se acerca rápidamente a la puerta, viendo que Tomoko era quien estaba llegando de visita. Eso significa un alivio tremendo para Akane, y no solo por el hecho de que Akari no la agarrase por adelantado.

─ Hola, Akane-chan. Quise visitarte para mostrarte un juego de tazas bastante bonito. Mira esto ─ Tomoko le muestra una revista a Akane ─. Supuestamente venderán esto para el próximo fin de semana y con descuento, por lo que quería invitarte a que me acompañaras a comprarlo.

─ Eso me parece una gran idea, Tomoko ─ la respuesta de Akane crea una gran ilusión en su amiga ─. Pero ahora cambiando de tema, ¿quieres ayudarme a montar la fiesta?

─ ¿Fiesta? ¿Y qué es lo que se va a festejar?

─ Pues el cumpleaños de Akari ¿No te lo había contado antes?

─ Pues no. Pero en vista que es el día del año para conmemorar a tu imouto, supongo que debería ayudarte ─ Tomoko guarda la revista y deja sus cosas a un lado para ponerse a ayudar a Akane ─ ¿Qué es lo primero que debería hacer, Akane-chan?

─ ¿Podrías empezar con el té? Ahora mismo voy muy ocupada con el pastel y los adornos.

Tomoko asiente sin dudarlo un solo segundo, y en el acto se pone en acción. El entusiasmo que mostraba Akane en lo que estaba haciendo se contagiaba muy fácilmente en Tomoko, la cual rápidamente tenía el té listo y había ayudado para la preparación del pastel. Hacer una fiesta para Akari era una iniciativa bastante bonita, y Tomoko estaba segura de que disfrutaría de ello, pero mucha más ilusión le hacía que aquella diversión fuera junto a Akane, aunque desde luego no se atrevió a decírselo.

* * *

**Una hora después**

¡Ya estaba todo listo! Los preparativos para la fiesta ya estaban puestos, y la ayuda de Tomoko había servido de mucho para acelerar el proceso. Ahora Akane sólo tenía que esperar a que la celebrada llegara para entonces empezar con las canciones de rigor. Tomoko por su parte hacía la revisión de cada detalle para que su trabajo junto con Akane resultase impecable. A fin de ganar puntos con ella, era claro que importaba mucho cuidar hasta de los pequeños detalles.

El timbre suena, y Akane se dirige muy contenta a la puerta, pensando que el gran momento ya había llegado, y Tomoko va junto a ella para felicitar también a Akari.

─ ¡Buenos días! ─ no era Akari, sino Nishigaki-sensei acompañada de Rise, y Akane tiene una sombra azul a causa de la decepción ─ Siento llegar de esta manera tan repentina, pero es que quise aprovechar para traer el boletín de notas de Akaza. Espero no haber llegado en un momento inoportuno.

─ Oh, no. En absoluto ─ responde Tomoko en lugar de Akane ─. Simplemente es que estamos montando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para celebrar su cumpleaños.

─ ¿Lo dicen enserio? No había prestado atención a ese detalle ─ Nana le da el boletín a Akane, la cual lo recibe en silencio ─. Lamento mucho no haber preparado nada para regalarle, pero es que no había estado enterada de nada, pero consideren que me haya dado a la tarea de traer esto como mi regalo para Akaza. Sus notas han mejorado con respecto al período anterior, para que sepan.

Akane asiente mecánicamente y abre el boletín para revisarlo, y la sombra azul regresa con mayor fuerza que antes.

─ ¿Y estas calificaciones tan bajas? ¿Y esto es una mejora?

─ A ver... Ah, no... Esas son las notas de Ohmuro ─ Nana toma de vueta el boletín y saca otro ─. Aquí está el de Akaza. Lamento mucho la confusión ─ Akane revisa el boletín, suspirando luego de alivio al ver que las notas eran más razonables ─. Si quieren puedo aportar algo de música para felicitar a Akaza. Aquí llevo siempre unas canciones preciosas que uso de vez en cuando cuando mis experimentos se vuelven muy lentos y aburridos, y creo que les servirían de mucho.

Tomoko recibe la memoria ofrecida por Nana y la lleva hasta la sala, mientras que Akane termina por darles la bienvenida a sensei y presidenta. Ya que estaban allí y manifestaron sus ganas de formar parte de la fiesta, sería un tanto grosero decirles que no. Nana y Rise habían terminado de tomar asiento cuando se escucha nuevamente el timbre, a lo que Akane va rápidamente a abrir, y en esta ocasión aparecen Ayano y Chitose.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Sentimos mucho la intromisión, pero es que creíamos que Toshino-san estaba aquí ─ Chitose saluda con una reverencia, y Ayano la emula ─. Como no la encontramos en su casa ni en la de Funami-san, pues pensamos que podría estar aquí.

─ No está, aunque quizá sí venga en algún momento ─ responde Akane ─. Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Akari, y entonces había estado organizando una fiesta sorpresa para ella...

─ ¿Una fiesta para Akaza-san? ─ Ayano estaba boquiabierta ─ Vaya pena la que estamos pasando, que no trajimos ningún regalo para ella.

─ Yo sí traje unos encurtidos para Akaza-san ─ responde Chitose, dejando muda a Ayano ─. Bueno, si Akaza-san cumple años el día de hoy, pues este pasará de ser un obsequio casual a ser mi regalo para ella en su día. Deberíamos quedarnos, Ayano-chan.

─ ¿T-tú crees? ─ dice Ayano muy apenada ─ No creo que deba. Sería muy grosero de mi parte meterme en una fiesta en la que no estoy trayendo nada...

─ Y Toshino-san muy probablemente vendrá, mientras que podrías perderte la oportunidad, Ayano-chan.

─ Bueno, supongo que con aportar alegría a la fiesta valdría, ¿no? ─ Chitose y Akane asienten, para satisfacción de Ayano ─ N-no me quedo por Toshino Kyouko, sino más que nada para felicitar a Akaza-san, aunque supongo que deberé aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tenga para comprar algo decente para dárselo de regalo.

Las amigas de segundo año pasan al interior de la casa. Akane ahora sí estaba viendo que lo que venía era una fiesta verdaderamente dicha, y tan solo faltaba que llegase la celebrada. Poco después que cierra la puerta y se dispone a regresar a la sala, pretendiendo poner algo de música para mantener entretenidas a todas sus improvisadas invitadas, y entonces escucha otra vez el timbre. Esta vez Nana se ofrece para abrir la puerta, viendo que habían llegado Himawari y Sakurako.

─ Hola, Akari-cha... ─ Sakurako se corta al ver a Nana frente a ella ─ ¿E-eh? Creo que nos equivocamos de casa, y todo por tu culpa, Himawari.

─ No hay ningún error ─ rebate Himawari ─ ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Nishigaki-sensei?

─ Originalmente vine para entregarle personalmente las notas a Akaza, pero después me quedé porque me dijeron que hoy está cumpliendo años, así que decidí unirme a la fiesta ─ Sakurako se muestra muy emocionada al escuchar la palabra fiesta, pero antes de entrar, Nishigaki-sensei la detiene ─. Por cierto, aquí les entrego sus notas.

Himawari y Sakurako revisan sus calificaciones. Himawari se muestra complacida con los resultados obtenidos, mientras que Sakurako tenía una sombra azul en su rostro.

─ ¿De verdad esto es mío? Seguramente hay un error, sensei.

─ A ver... ─ Nana revisa el boletín ─ No, aquí dice Ohmuro Sakurako, así que este sí te corresponde.

─ ¡No es justo! ─ lloriquea Sakurako inconforme.

Himawari y Nana se toman unos cuantos segundos para calmar a Sakurako antes de que la sensei les diera la bienvenida a la fiesta, y las chicas se sientan al lado de Ayano y Chitose, empezando así a charlas de cualquier cosa mientras esperaban a que Akari llegase. Akane miraba a todos, contenta de que el pastel que había decidido hacer fuera grande, pues de otro modo dudaba que pudiera haber suficiente para repartir entre tanta gente, y eso sin contar con que Akari seguramente vendría con Kyouko, Yui y Chinatsu. Tomoko sirve té a todas las invitadas, asegurando que ya haría más para cuando la fiesta verdaderamente comience, y todas terminan aceptando dicho ofrecimiento. La música de ambiente hacía de medio ideal para esperar a Akari. Solo quedaba esperar, y Akane estaba dispuesta a estar allí el tiempo que haga falta.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

La puerta de la casa se abre, y todas se ponen en guardia para dar la gran sorpresa. Unas sombras se asoman a paso rápido, y cuando ya aparecen las propietarias...

─ ¡Ya estoy en ca...!

─ ¡FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS! ─ todas las chicas lanzan papelillos, pero luego se quedan de piedra que quien estaba hablando no era Akari, sino Kyouko acompañada de Chinatsu.

─ ¿Qué... significa esto? ─ dice Akane con un tic en el ojo.

─ Es que a Akari se le quedó su cepillo de dientes en casa de Yui, así que Akari y Yui se regresaron a medio camino para recuperarlo ─ explica Kyouko antes de ver los preparativos ─ ¿Ustedes prepararon sta fiesta de cumpleaños para mí? Chicas, no se hubieran molestado, que hoy ni siquiera estoy cumpliendo...

─ ¡No era para ti, Toshino Kyouko! ─ responde Ayano.

─ Es verdad. La fiesta es para Akaza ─ dice Nana.

─ Sí. Creo que Akari-chan había dicho algo de eso anoche, mientras estaba durmiendo ─ apoya Chinatsu en pose pensativa.

─ Vaya, hemos tirado la mitad de los papelillos por un error ─ suspira Tomoko.

─ Ah, bueno. En ese caso habría que esperar que Akari llegue para darle la sorpresa, ¿no? ─ dice Kyouko, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todas ─ Perfecto, entonces vamos a recoger esto antes de que...

─ ¡Ya llegué! ─ ahora sí aparece Akari escoltada por Yui, y ambas se notaban agotadas, como si hubieran venido corriendo, y Akari ve el montón de papelillos en el suelo ─ ¿Y esto qué es?

Todas estaban de piedra. La sorpresa se había arruinado completamente, pero como fuera tenían que seguir adelante, así que agarraron los papelillos que todavía les quedaban y lo lanzaron sobre la cabeza de Akari.

─ ¡FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS!

Akari se asusta al principio por los gritos de todas, pero esa sensación pasa inmediatamente a ser de júbilo al ver a todas reunidas para celebrar su cumpleaños a su lado. Yui y ella terminan de entrar a la casa, y es entonces que la fiesta verdaderamente empieza, y cuando Tomoko sirve nuevamente el té, es la propia Akari la que tiene la prioridad de entrega.

Había sido mejor de lo que la propia Akane había procurado en la celebración para Akari, si ahora cada quien ponía de su parte para amenizar el momento y la felicidad se multiplicaba varias veces por eso mismo. En cuanto llega el momento de traer el pastel de cumpleaños, Akari se sienta en el centro, mientras todas esperaban el momento para cantarle. Akane misma es quien pone a rodar la música para que así todas empiecen.

Fue un momento bonito, sin importar por dónde se lo mire, y al terminar, Akari toma un cuchillo de plástico para empezar a cortar ella misma el pastel. La pequeña Akaza estaba tan alegre y tan emocionada por el momento que se le termina pasando la mano, y en vez de cortar correctamente el pastel, lo que hace es bajar el cuchillo con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que parte de la cubierta de crema y chocolate saliera disparada a los lados, ensuciando el rostro de algunas de las invitadas.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡Creo que me emocioné mucho!

Kyouko se quita la crema de la cara y se la come, y las demás que corrieron con su misma suerte hicieron eso también, y ninguna se había molestado en lo más mínimo.

─ Yo creo que es mejor así, porque de ese modo estamos comiendo pastel antes que tú, Akari ─ empieza a picar Kyouko divertida.

─ Sí que eres oportunista cuando se te da la oportunidad ─ dice Yui con una gota en la cabeza.

Akari termina por reírse. Al final su propio error fue también una nueva anécdota bastante entretenida, digna de recordar.

Akane al principio tenía pensado hacerle una fiesta perfecta a Akari, y el resultado, un tanto lejos de lo esperado, había resultado ser mejor.

**Fin**

* * *

No es de todos los días que yo suba dos OS de la misma serie en el mismo día, y todo ello es precisamente para acompañar a todos/as mis lectores/as que también me siguen en la página de FB para celebrar el cumple de Akari. Ojalá que les haya encantado la lectura, que esto se hizo con dedicación y cariño.

Hasta otra


End file.
